The Core Facility of this Center includes: 1) a laboratory for protein chemistry designed to facilitate studies on membrane proteins (amino acid analysis, sequencing, peptide mapping); 2) a scanning electron microscope laboratory for the study of the fine structure of the surface of cells and subcellular components. This laboratory has a high resolution scanning electron microscope provided with a field emission gun. Both laboratories are accessible to other researchers at the Yale university, if instrument time is available beyond that used by the members of the Center.